


Of Coffee Shops and Number Swaps

by saltypercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Matchmaker Piper McLean at your service, Mild Language, PJO, coffee shop AU, i wrote this instead of doing homework, im not good at tags lmao, percabeth, there wasn't enough percabeth coffee shop au's in the world, this may end up being multiple chapters but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypercy/pseuds/saltypercy
Summary: It was the blonde again, the one who came in every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with her Mac and a sketchbook before losing track of the time and rushing off to one of her classes at the local New York campus.





	Of Coffee Shops and Number Swaps

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't enough Percabeth Coffee Shop AU's in the world, and I wrote one to fill my need for them. I did this instead of homework, so let's hope that it turned out okay. There may be more chapters depending on how this one goes.

It was snowing again, Percy only could catch glimpses of the white fluff falling from the sky from behind his spot at the counter, but snowing nonetheless.  Piper was behind him on her phone, enjoying this five minute drought of people to the best of her ability, which was, no doubt, scrolling through tumblr and taking buzzfeed quizzes.

The bell to the coffee shop sounded for the some hundredth time that day, and Percy glanced up at the door, thankful that there was only one person who walked in.  It was the blonde again, the one who came in every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with her Mac and a sketchbook before losing track of the time and rushing off to one of her classes at the local New York campus.

“You can take that one, Perce.” He heard Piper say from behind him.  When he turned to look at her, she still had her phone in her hand but had glanced up just long enough to throw him a wink.

Spinning back around, he smiled at the girl - Annabeth - and went to get her usual Chocolate Caramel Mocha.  Grabbing the sharpie, he wrote a stupid pick up line like he had every day since she started coming here in place of her name.  

**Do you play quidditch, because you look like a keeper ;)**

He’d gotten that idea after he saw her with a Harry Potter book last week - one of the rare days where classes at the university had gotten cancelled - instead of her drawings.  

Handing the cup to her, she took it and immediately looked down to the line.  She scoffed and her eyes met his over the counter.  “Really, you must be a chaser then, always coming after me.”

He offered her a wink and his signature smirk.  “Well, we may not be in Filtwick’s class, but you’re still pretty charming.”

A snort came from behind them as Piper hopped up and came to stand beside Percy.  “Hey, Annabeth!”

Annabeth looked over at Piper and smiled. “Hey, Pipes, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, but you’re coming over Friday, my dad has a publicity thing and whatnot. . .”

Percy watched the interaction between the two girls from the side, wondering if he’d missed something.  Soon enough, Piper left to go talk to Reyna in the back and Annabeth had gone over to her booth.  The bell sounded again and he sighed, putting on a plastic smile (unlike the one he gave Annabeth) and giving the group of giggling teen girls their “ _Caramel Frap with double whip, thanks.”_

= = = = = =

“Hey, Asshole, you better not walk out that door -- Percy, you jackass!”

Percy smiled to himself as Piper caught up to him, their shift having just finished.  She swatted at his arm and called him a few more choice words before complaining that was too cold to walk home.

They walked home anyway, Percy offering her his hoodie and her refusing.

“You’re coming over tomorrow too, I hope you know.”  Piper told him.

“Am I now, I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“And I don’t remember giving you a choice.  Give me your phone.”

He rolled his eyes at his friend and passed his phone over.  “What are you doing, Pipes?”

“Nothing, here ya go.”  She gave him back his phone just as they reached her Dad’s apartment building.  “See you tomorrow, Perce!”  She threw over her shoulder as she walked through the doors.

He sighed, continuing the trek to his own building.

Percy received a text from Piper later that night, containing a phone number and **_‘get yourself a girl, Jackson. ;)’_ **

He pulled the number up (913) - 454 - 2885, and texted it.


End file.
